warriorcatroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
StarClan
You Are Safe Here. This is StarClan. Occupaints Moondust *A small dust colored tom with wide blue eyes *Was the First Medicine Cat of StoneClan under Flowerstar's reign. *Killed by Reedstar when he attacked StoneClan. Night * Black She-cat with Green Hypnotic Eyes. *Was the First Leader Of NightClan. Fire *Was The First Leader Of FireClan. Stone *Long-haired silver she-cat with green eyes *Was The First Leader Of StoneClan. Ice *Was The First Leader of IceClan. Chat Moondust was hunting a mouse. Night dipped her head to Moondust. He looked away. He heard rumors about Night controlling cats that looked into her eyes. Night let out a grin. "Why try to run from it?" Moondust felt his senses go foggy, but he fought off the urge to stare into her eyes and chased the mouse far away from her. night let out a small laugh and licked her paw, bored and wanting someone to control. Night got up and looked around for Stone. They were best friends at leaders. Moondust looked back. "Whats wrong." Night took this at her avantage. She pinned him down and forced her eyes to go up to his. "Look at them." She cooed, and Moondust's eyes went half closed and dull. Night, Laughing walked into the bushes, the dazed Moondust following her. Stone appeared through the bracken. "Night!" She called. (I'm trying to think of a good power for her to have.) Night stood there awkwardly. Before she turned around she turned her powers off. "Hi Stone." Moodust sat in the dust, trying to remember what just happened. "Hi!" She meowed. She was always cheerful and optimistic, even in the harshest times. Night walked over to a large pool. Some say they could see into the future with this. She looked down at it. A bright fire was comsumming Fourtrees. "Do you know of the Darkness?" She whispered. Moondust walked over. "Lilykit. Shall she be the one to save the clans?" Night looked at Moondust. "Maybe. She will only be the mother." Night touched the water softly, and a powerful gray she-cat stood in the moonlight, warriors behind her. Moondust shook his head. "No. She is the Mate Of the Darkness!" Night glared at him. "That will make her stronger." Night turned her head to Stone. "What are your thoughts?" "I have seen the darkness." Stone said. She stared at the pool deep in thought for a while before speaking again. "The clans are strong, and so are the cats who are part of the prophecey. They will overcome it, no matter what happens." She stared thoughtfully into Moondust's eyes. "Night is right. Lilykit, being the Mate of Darkness, as you say, will make her stronger." Moondust looked down. "I do not doubt Sagekit. I doubt the Three. One of them will almost destroy everything we hold dear.." "Tha clans will survive!!" Stone said more feircely than anyone would have expected of the calm she-cat. Night nodded. "Yes. But can they stick together? I have asked Mudstar to stop attending Gatherings. A war will happen there." Defeated, Stone reilised Night might be right. "They must! There have always been four clans in the forest. Always!" She meowed with the last bit of determination she had. Her silver tail drooped as the reilisation of the weight of the prophecey sunk in. But the clans had survived many other harsh times. They would survive this one, and stay together. Stone's eyes lit up with hope again at the thought. Night touched Stone's shoulder. "Warn Flowerstar. Tell her to stay away. Please, Stone." "Okay..." Stone meowed. She walked off so she could walk in Flowerstar's dreams. Night watched one last time. A powerful black and gray tom watched as his brtoher lay injured in the dusk. Thousands of Glared cats rushed forward. Night pulled herself away from the pool. Category:Location